


Attracting x Trouble

by 1angel2heart



Series: Unexpected x Developments Main Story [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Brother Complex, Gen, Unrequited affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart/pseuds/1angel2heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens between Illumi and Killua, prior to the start of UxD.</p><p>Story Summary: Killua is reluctant to buy a comb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attracting x Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is related to my other story - Unexpected x Developments and takes place a few months before that storyline begins, back when Killua had just returned home with Alluka; so he'd recently turned 15. Also, the chocolate sale he's saving up for here is the prelude to the release of the Choco Robot toy Gon would buy for him in chapter 15 of UxD. He didn't know that the mystery release to come was going to be that toy though, since it was a big secret that the company was keeping. Here he thinks that it's more chocolate...
> 
> 2) Since the parts with Alluka is from Killua's POV, I am using female pronouns just as he does.

**A/N**

1) See [the UxD Character Data ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4073374)for info on the characters here!

2) Oh come on Killua…a comb only costs a few Jennies. Now you shall learn what happens when you constantly have chocolate on the brain. 

 

 **Story Warnings** : None but since it is part of Unexpected x Developments, there **_is_** very small hinted IlluKillu. They are not together or anything and Illumi is just being the usual creepy bro. Also, there is some foul language and mildly obsessive behavior (Killua is obsessing over chocolate and Illumi is obsessing over him). 

 **Chapter References** : Hunter x Hunter Volume 5 chapter 43 for the coin trick Killua mentioned. 

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned. 

This is just a little ficlet I wrote based on a drawing of Killua with messy hair and it was fun to write something in Killua's perspective so... Please enjoy! 

* * *

 

"Dammit…my hair's a mess…" Killua admitted, groaning as he examined his reflection. Turning away from the mirror, he pulled on the turtleneck Jersey that was lying on his bed and exited his room.

Two weeks earlier, he had broken his comb by accident and due to his reluctance to replace it, he had chosen to practise a few alternatives in an attempt to make himself look presentable enough to be seen in public.

Unfortunately, his main chosen method, which was to finger comb as much of his hair as he could manage, was no longer working as well as it did in the first week.

On the street, people were starting to give him odd looks and even his family members were beginning to look at him as if he'd lost his mind.  

Just that morning at the breakfast table Silva, after silently studying him throughout the course of the meal, had suddenly asked if he was feeling alright. It was weird for his father to ask him such a question but before he could respond, Alluka had leaned over to hug him, saying that 'Kitty-chan is always okay'. When Killua had asked her why she would call him by such a nickname, Alluka had given him the purest of smiles and said that his hair reminded her of a ragdoll kitten's fur. 

And that was what finally motivated him to make the decision to buy a new comb. 

Killua frowned at the memory as he hurried down the steps of the grand staircase and toward the foyer. "I'm sick of everyone looking at my hair like it's such a big deal…" he muttered, his mood becoming increasingly sour. "What **_is_** the big deal anyway? It's just hair." 

Killua's change in mood wasn't solely due to the increased attention he was getting from others though, but the mere fact that buying a comb meant having to spend money. Money that he was currently saving up just in case the interesting rumors about the town were true. 

These rumors, of course, had to do with his favorite candy and had been circulating for over a month now, hinting that there was going to be a big Choco Robot sale across the entire continent to make way for a new mystery release. 

His mouth watered at the thought of attending that sale and buying as much of the candy as he could carry, along with whatever the new item was that the company was releasing.  

 _Maybe_ _if I ask both Canary and Alluka to come along we can carry three times as much._  

 _And_ _Canary could bring the car_ _...which can only_ _mean_ **_more_** _chocolate..._  

A small smile curled his lips upward.  

"Oh well, I guess I'll just buy the cheapest comb at the department store…" he mumbled to himself. _That should still leave me with enough money saved up._  

 _It's not like combing my hair is_ ** _that_** _important._  

Finally reaching the front door and nodding to the butler stationed there, Killua turned to look up at the man again a few seconds later when no move was made to open the door for him to leave. 

"Gomenasai, Killua-sama," the butler apologized, bowing deeply. "But I thought you should know that Illumi-sama has just returned from his two week mission and he is currently looking for you." 

"Ok." Killua shrugged, his expression unchanged. 

 _When_ ** _isn't_** _he looking for me?_  

When the man still made no move to open the door, Killua frowned up at him. 

At Killua's displeased expression, the butler continued hastily, "From...the way he sounded, I can only deduce that he has something of great urgency to discuss with you." 

"Everything is always urgent with Illumi," Killua grumbled matter-of-factly. 

 _Especially when it concerns me._  

The butler hesitated. "I see, but…" 

"'But' what? Don't you realize that I don't care?" Killua cut in, finally losing the last of his patience. "Now will you open the door? I need to go to the store." 

"If you want, I can go to the store for you and you can stay here to meet with Illumi-sam–" 

"No." Killua said quickly but then softened his tone. "Thanks, but it's just a small errand…plus I really need to get out for a bit." 

 _Especially now that I know that Illumi is back…and looking for me._  

"As you wish Killua-sama," the butler replied respectfully, finally opening the door for him to get out. 

Killua rolled his eyes. _Why do they always have to act like I'm going to run away at the first chance I get?_  

As annoyed as it made him, it was a treatment he was used to receiving from most of the butlers and it no longer came as a surprise, since in his opinion, they could easily be described as extensions of his mother's overprotective arms.

 _Unfortunately,_ Killua thought, shivering at the connection. _They_ _a_ _re just another tool for her to monitor_ _me_ _._   

 _Thank goodness Gotoh never gives me that much trouble to get away._   

A smile brightened his features as he recalled the many times Gotoh had helped him in the past when he wanted to escape from the stuffiness of the mansion. Over the years, letting him stay over at the butlers' office whenever he needed to had helped Killua more than he could ever say. 

 _Where_ ** _is_** _Gotoh anyway?_ he pondered, pausing in the open doorway to look in the direction of the butlers' quarters. Since returning with Alluka, Killua had only seen him a few times and was yet to get a chance to speak with him.  

Killua was beginning to think that this was very strange, considering that Gotoh was usually always one of the first to sit with him whenever he'd been away from home for a long time. It was during those times that they would talk at length and Gotoh would tell him about everything that had occurred while he was away.

And each and every time Gotoh would try to see if he could still predict the outcome of his coin toss trick.

Killua smirked in response to the direction his thoughts were taking; unable to believe that he was actually starting to miss pretending to be fooled by Gotoh's coin trick. 

 _Maybe I'll go see if he's around when I get back._  

As he started to walk off, Killua heard someone calling him and looked back to see the same butler from before walking towards him. 

The man met his quizzical expression with a smile and extended his arm to hand him a light coat. "It's a bit windy outside Killua-sama," he explained as Killua took the garment from him. "I believe that it would be useful to take this with you. It might be needed." 

"Thanks." Killua returned his smile briefly before turning away to hurry down the large marble steps at the front of the mansion. As the fresh air and cool breeze swept about him, he paused to take a deep breath. He had quite a long walk to go before getting out of the Zoldyck property but just getting out of the house made him feel inexplicably free. 

Looking up at the sky, Killua took a moment to quickly analyze the wide expanse of blue interspersed with fluffy white clouds.  

Finally shifting his focus to the forested area ahead and ignoring the strong wind that continuously whipped about him, Killua couldn't prevent the happy smile from spreading across his lips. 

 _Seems_ _like there'd be no rain today,_ he thought, his mood so good that he started to hum. 

Today was going to be a good day, there was no doubt about it. 

Just as he was beginning to feel relaxed and his mind drifted to thoughts of whether or not to buy a Choco Robot candy on his way back from the department store, Killua froze as he passed one of the fruit trees bordering the clearing in front of the mansion. 

That feeling. There was no denying it. 

 _Oh shit._  

"I was looking for you," Illumi commented simply, making no move to shift from his position. 

"So I heard." Killua stopped briefly to glance at his brother, who appeared thoroughly relaxed, leaning against the trunk of the plum tree. Their eyes met and Illumi gave him a little smile but before he could say anything more to him, Killua turned away again to head for the path that would eventually take him to the front gates. 

"Killu?" 

Killua didn't even bother to acknowledge him again and just kept walking. 

Illumi sighed as a cloud of disappointment descended upon him. He had been thinking of Killua each day that he had been away and was really looking forward to seeing him again, but obviously, Killua didn't care whether he had returned or not. 

 _At least he could have asked me how my job w_ _ent_ _…_  

 _Hm_ _._ _I wonder if_ _Killu_ _'s angry that I left him for so long_ _;_ _especially since he's only just returned from his trip_ _?_ _He_ _had probably been looking forward to spending time with me…_  

 _Ah._  

Suddenly Illumi's mood lightened at his own reasoning as to why Killua was ignoring him. 

 _I'm sorry for leaving you Killu…_  

 _Your_ _favorite n_ _ii-_ _san_ _has had to work a lot recently_ _,_ _but_ _he_ _will make sure_ _to_ _shower you with lots of love_ _from now_ _on._  

 _Well_ _...that is_ _until_ _my next job_ _of course_ _._  

Content with what he had to do in order to win Killua's trust, Illumi was about to head back to the mansion to wait until Killua returned but just before he turned away, something caught his attention. 

 _That's rather strange._ Illumi raised an eyebrow as he started to walk towards Killua. 

"Killua are you…" 

Instead of stopping at the familiar, uncomfortable sensation that came from being watched intently and the sound of dry leaves being crushed under heavy boots that were obviously getting closer, Killua chose to glance back briefly.  

When he saw that Illumi was following him he started to walk faster. 

"Killu!" Illumi called but Killua continued to ignore him. Nonetheless, he asked, "Are you going out like that? You do realize that your hair is–" 

Killua gritted his teeth, thoroughly sick of everyone mentioning it. "I know how my hair looks!" he shouted, still walking and not looking back. 

"Then why are you going out…?" 

Killua squeezed his eyes shut and started to count to ten. It was too early in the day to lose his temper. 

"Don't you think that's probably **_why_** I'm going out?" he muttered through clenched teeth. 

"Um…?" Illumi's eyes drifted over Killua's mussed up hair. 

He had no idea what point Killua was trying to get across to him and his brow furrowed in confusion. _So Kil_ _would_ _go out_ _even_ _with the knowledge that_ _his hair looks_...like that?  

Sensing his brothers confusion, Killua looked up to the heavens in utter irritation. "Do I have to spell **_everything_** out for you?" 

"Hm?" 

"Geez Illu-nii, I'm going out to buy a comb." 

"Buy?" 

Killua was at the point where he seriously wanted to start pulling his hair out. _At least then I_ _wouldn_ _'_ _t_ _have to buy a comb,_ he thought idly before stopping suddenly to finally focus his attention on Illumi. "Good lords Illu-nii…how clueless can you be? When people go out to purchase the things they need from a store and pay with money–" 

"I know what it means to buy something Killu. Your nii-san is not a moron." 

Killua huffed. "Well maybe I'll believe that when you stop acting like you just crawled out from under a rock and…" 

"What was that Killu?" 

"Nothing. Anyway, I'm done talking with you. I have to go so stop following me." 

"Why?" Illumi asked.  

The question stopped Killua before he could turn away again and bringing one hand up to rest over his forehead, Killua asked in exasperation, "Didn't we just go over this?!"  

"No," Illumi shook his head. "Why are you going to buy a comb?" 

Killua clenched his fists. "Weren't you just about to talk shit about my hair? Don't be acting like you suddenly have no idea why I'm buying a comb! I. Need. To. Comb. My. Hair." 

"But why **_buy_** a comb? Why not ask me for one? I have several so it's no problem for me to just give you one." 

Killua paused, finally understanding what Illumi had been trying to tell him. As the realization came to mind that accepting Illumi's offer meant that he would be saving some money, Killua's mood lightened. He supposed that combs didn't cost much but regardless of how little money not buying one now would save; it was money that could go toward the fund he was building up to purchase his Choco Robot stock for the month. 

He smiled and turned back to look at his brother. Normally he hated to take any freebies from him, especially not knowing what Illumi would want in return, but today he did not care; not when the big Choco Robot sale could be announced at any moment. "Alright Illu-nii, I hope you're not tricking me just to get me to come into your room." 

"Do you take me for Hisoka?" Illumi asked, appalled that his otouto seemed terribly wary of him. "I do not utilize trickery to get what I want." 

"Huh?" Killua narrowed his eyes as Illumi closed the distance between them. "What do you mean by 'what you wan–'?" 

"Come Killu." 

"Hey! What the f—?!" Killua tried to pull away the hand that Illumi was now holding on to. "Let go of me!" 

"But why?" Illumi stopped walking to look back at him with a confused expression. "Didn't you want one of my combs?" 

"Yes but…you don’t have to take me with you!" Killua pulled at his hand some more but this move was utterly useless in aiding an escape. He growled. "Go get the comb and bring it back here. I'm not coming with you!" 

"No Killu, that's not how it's going to work." Illumi gave Killua a rare smile that made him feel a sudden chill. "I can't let my otouto comb his hair by himself. What kind of brother would that make me?" 

"How do you think I've been combing my hair all these years?!" Killua shouted as Illumi continued to pull him back to the mansion. "I'm not a child! Stop treating me like one!" 

"But look at your hair Killu," Illumi said without stopping. "It looks like it hasn't been combed in over a week. You're going to need help to detangle it, otherwise it'd be painful." 

"Ok, then I don't want your stupid comb anymore, I'll go to the hairdresser first and then after that I'd buy my own comb so that–" 

"Too late, you already agreed so I'll be the one combing your hair." Illumi stopped pulling Killua to reach out to touch the wild mop of hair below him. 

"Arghhhh!" Killua whipped his head to stop Illumi from touching him but with one hand firmly holding on to his other wrist, all he could do was slap at the offensive hand that was gently pushing its way through his wayward strands. "Don't touch my h—!" 

"Hmm…it really is pretty tangled in there." Illumi hummed pensively as he looked down at him. "When was the last time you washed this?" His deep frown was subtly reprimanding. "Killu your hair is all messed up inside and–" 

"That's why I told you to leave it!" Killua snapped, trying again to pull at his wrist but of course it was a wasted effort. "I'll wash it myself and–" 

"No you can't do that, you'll only make it worse," Illumi said in a voice that left no room for an argument. Now that Killua was momentarily silenced, he turned back toward the main house just as one of the butlers was coming out to meet them. 

"Is everything alright Illumi-sama, Killua-sama?" 

Killua gasped at the sign of a possible escape. "No it isn't, get this bastard—!" 

"Yes everything's okay," Illumi interrupted, his voice easily drowning out Killua's protests. "Killu's hair is in need of a good wash, that's all." 

There was a brief pause in which the butler glanced down at Killua only to be met with a pair of pleading blue eyes. 

Although it was obvious that Killua was counting on him to make some excuse to help get him out of whatever predicament he was currently in, the butler wasn't sure if he really wanted to do anything that would make Illumi upset. 

Attempting to abate the distress in Killua's eyes with an apologetic smile, he looked back to Illumi and nodded once. "Alright, Illumi-sama, in that case I'll get the bath ready." 

Killua couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Wait...you can't...this isn't—" 

"Come on Killu, I'll help you out of those clothes," Illumi said, curiously analyzing Killua's now frozen expression. "And since I've just gotten back home, maybe we can take a bath together while I help you with your hair. Sounds like fun doesn't it?" 

* * *

A/N: I wonder if he got away >: / 

Sorry Killua. Seems like Gon is no longer the only one I like to torture. 

 


End file.
